I Am The Box Ghost!
by evodmasters
Summary: Based on the episode Boxed Up Fury, The Box Ghost attempts to steal Pandora's Box. Although this time he is much less successful and must deal with the consequences.


I AM THE BOX GHOST!

By evodmasters

Disclaimer: This story is based on the show Danny Phantom. The show and all characters are owned by Nickelodeon. I am not making any money off of this.

The story begins during the episode _Boxed Up Fury_.

In the depths of the Ghost Zone, a blue warehouse floats up and down within the hauntingly green realm. From within, a frustrated ghost struggles to find a solution to his problem. As in his former life of being a warehouse worker, The Box Ghost is a stocky man whose muscles are covered by a generous amount of fat. With his light blue skin, a dark gray toboggan and overalls, black work shoes, with a light gray short sleeve shirt and gloves, he does not have the presence or power that most other humanoid ghosts have.

"ARRGHH, those foolish mortals do not tremble at the amazing force of my six-sided cardboard of fear!" The Box Ghost exclaims. "But they will know true terror when I expose them my encyclopedia chest of outdated knowledge. Those fools will tremble before the vast amount of non-current information I will provide and know the true horror of only getting C's on their Natural Science and World History classes!"

From behind The Box Ghost a figure lets herself be known as she laughs. "Ah ha ha ha ha. Do you really think anyone is going to tremble in fear at your ridiculous and small minded schemes?"

"Who dares question the unbridled greatness of my master plan? Show yourself so that I can unleash the awe-inspiring wrath of The Box Ghost. BEWARE!", he shouts as he looks around for the voice's owner.

Slowly, a voluptuous green skinned ghost becomes visible, floating a few feet off of the ground. Desiree haughtily says, "You have always been a laughingstock around here box-boy and in a realm that thrives on insanity, it is nice to know that some things will never change."

"Foolish ghost female, you will feel my cubical hatred and regret ever mocking me!" The Box Ghost, enraged at the disrespect that was aimed at him, he telekinetically lifts 14 crates off of the warehouse floor and sends them hurtling in her direction. Desiree turns herself incorporeal, lets the crates pass through her, and they break against the warehouse wall. She then rematerializes and blasts The Box Ghost with her green ghost ray from her hands.

From the impact of being blasted, The Box Ghost slams against a shelf full of various boxes and finds himself blanketed in a those same boxes that he covets.

"Ha ha ha. You should know better than to try and fight your betters, and just so you know, that includes every other ghost in this realm." The ghost genie snaps her long black hair back just so The Box Ghost can see the look of superiority she is giving him. "Even in your own realm you fail to live up to your unjustified pride and boasting. Let me give you some advice, go haunt the sewer rats or ally cats and leave the humans to the real ghosts."

Desiree turns and leaves the warehouse and lets The Box Ghost stew in his own failure and misery, Phasing though the boxes that were covering him, he floats in the air thinking about his most recent ventures into the human world. "Those humans just ate my high cholesterol sandwiches from my Lunch Box of Fear and then they praised my toe pinching heels from my Shoe Box of Terror. Maybe my schemes are just not that frightening? No! Those simpletons just do not understand the long term pain and suffering that my actions will cause them. But if they want something immediate, then I will show them all the true strength and potential of my box based badness. I know exactly the right container for the job, I just have to go get it."

Later deep within the ghost realm, The Box Ghost floats toward the Greek Acropolis where his prize rests within its' hold. "Within this stone pillared fortress of ancient magic and power rests the most evil and chaotic box in this or any realm, Pandora's Box!"

The Box Ghost starts circling the Greek ghost realm and states, "Though most ghosts in this realm rely on power to storm these places head on, but I know the secret to each and every building that houses any goods." He smiles as his statement is confirmed, "They all have an entrance for shipping and maintenance!" He states as he opens the rear entrance.

After an hour or so of going through the halls and avoiding guards, he finds the hall that holds his hopes and schemes of glory. Upon opening one of the two massive doors and entering the cavernous hall, The Box Ghost spots a small pink demonic box floating above a altar made of two skeleton arms, with a beam of light shining down on it.

"Now with this artifact of evil box-ness, I, The Box Ghost will no longer be made a fool of!" He shouts, completely forgetting that he was trying to stealthy and quiet. As he grabs Pandora's Box he loudly proclaims, "All of those saps who dared to mock me shall now know the true terror that I can now unleash my true power!"

As soon as the echo of that last statement died, the doors he entered the hall from burst open and in the entrance stands an enraged 25 foot tall, four armed, muscular, blue skinned woman holding a long golden staff/spear in her two left hands. Wearing a gold plated corset armor that meshes neatly with her back leather armor, that covers her midriff, and a long gold and black pteruge¹ hangs from her waist to her ankles. On her head rest a golden helmet that houses her flaming pink hair that comes out like a plum out of the top of her helmet and it also flows down her back and goes down to her waist.

"Your power! You dare claim that power as your own. Who do you think you are?"

"I Am The Box Ghost, BEWARE! Who are you?!" he shouts.

"My name is Pandora and that is my property that you are holding. The power contained in there was never meant to be used by anybody, much less a simple weakling like you." As Pandora enters the room, the doors slam shut behind her, while her magic weapon quickly gathers energy and glows with a blue energy.

The Box Ghost sensing the danger, flies toward the nearest wall to phase trough and make an escape, but Pandora slams the butt of her staff against the floor and that built up energy instantly covers the entire room. The Box Ghost slams into the wall's blue energy barrier and is shocked by the energy causing him to scream in pain and surprise. Still somehow managing to hold on to the cursed container, he floats backwards to get away form the energy infused wall.

Pandora takes this opportunity to rush at him with her weapon's spear head ready to thrust into her target. In a desperate gambit, The Box Ghost attempts to open Pandora's Box to use against it's creator. As he tries to force it open, The Box Ghost is not aware of a switch at the bottom of the box, which is currently set to spew, but that changed as the bottom of the box is struck with the spearhead. From that impact the switch changes from spew to reclaim and Pandora's Box springs open toward The Box Ghost.

A magical red vortex blasts out of the box engulfing the now terrified Box Ghost. "Wait no!" he cried, "This can not happen to me!" He spins within the vortex as his body is sucked into the small box's opening. He grasps the edge of the box and hangs on for dear life, (or dear after-life), as he makes a plea for mercy, "Please do not let this happen, you cant..." At that moment, The Box Ghost loses his grip and is lost within the chaotic realm of Pandora's Box.

Pandora closes the lid of her box, holds it gently in her hands, and places it back on it's altar. She speaks to the box, knowing that no one besides herself will hear her words. "Of all the punishments in all the realms, I am unable to image a worse torture than the one you will soon experience. Though you have my condolences thief, I will not release you. Any person who knows about this artifact and would willingly release its evil upon the world, must be evil themselves to desire that. I believe that your suffering from the same chaos that you would have unleashed is the punishment that you deserve."

To be continued.

**Mini-Glossary**

1. Pteruge: a decorative skirt of leather or fabric strips worn around the waists of Greek and Roman warriors.


End file.
